Decisions
by Misty11
Summary: Sequel to Trials of Love. Aidyn and Legolas' daughter must make a choice between immortality and mortality. Another war is about to begin and only their daughter can save middle earth.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings. I only own those characters that no one has heard of.  
  
A/N: This is a sequel to Trials of Love. I hope all those who liked that story will like this one as well. Please read and review! Much love3  
  
18 years later.....  
  
Princess Lorin sat perched in one of the many trees that made up the Mirkwood forest. She had long blonde hair, which was now tied up in a messy bun, and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in a tunic and leggings. One look at her and anyone would know she was her father's daughter. The only thing Lorin received from her mother was her blood. Elf blood, as well as human blood ran through her veins. And in 8 days time, Lorin would have to make the most important decision of her life, but she had no idea about any of it. In her mind, Lorin thought she was a pure blood elf and knew of nothing that was to happen. Her cousin, Princess Ailin of Gondor had made the decision the year before on her 18th birthday, but was told to keep it secret from Lorin until it was her turn. Ailin had chosen mortality, in part because she had fallen in love with a human, a soldier in her father's army. Though Lorin knew of this love, she had no idea that her cousin, her sister was now mortal.  
  
While sitting in the tree Princess Lorin contemplated many things. She was very frustrated. Adventure is what she wanted; yet the only time Lorin was outside the kingdom was when she and her parents traveled to Kalwood or to Gondor or back to Mirkwood. None of which were exciting in the least. She knew of the part her father played in the destruction of the Ring of Power and that's what she wanted. Lorin wanted danger, excitement, anything to get away from the boring life of the palace. She had taught herself to wield weapons at a young age. And she was possibly better with a bow then her father, but she never told him so. Although adventure is what she sought, Lorin also looked for love. The love her parents shared was amazing. It was eternal and binding. She knew that story as well. Also hearing about the hesitance from her grandfather Thranduil who she had never met, but heard was a wonderful elf. No one ever told her why he resisted at first, however, and when she questioned it her parents ignored it.  
  
Still thinking, Lorin heard a noise below her. When she looked down she saw it was one of the palace guards.  
  
"Princess, your father and mother wish to see you," the guard said from below.  
  
"Alright," replied Lorin hopping down from the tree. Following the guard, who she knew was probably watching her the whole time anyway due to her overprotective parents, he led her to the Mirkwood gardens, which mostly consisted of lilies.  
  
She saw her parents sitting on a bench and nodded for the guard to take his leave. Then Lorin approached her mother and father; "Mother, father, did you need to speak with me?"  
  
Legolas and Aidyn smiled at their daughter brightly. Queen Aidyn knew that her daughter loved her very much, but knew in her heart that Lorin would always be her father's daughter.  
  
"Yes, dear, we wished to discuss your birthday celebration with you," Legolas replied.  
  
"It really does not have to be a big deal. I would be fine with just us three and maybe Aunt Arwen, Uncle Aragorn, and Ailin."  
  
"We thought you might say that. So your father and I thought that you might like for all of us to travel to Gondor and celebrate there. What do you think, love?" Aidyn asked her daughter, knowing the answer when a smile came across Lorin's face.  
  
"This is wonderful! Thank you mother, father," Lorin exclaimed throwing her arms around them both.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy, Lorin, but there is something else your mother and I need to speak with you about," Legolas said. He then felt his wife's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It can wait. Go change and practice your archery, dear," said Aidyn.  
  
Lorin looked at her mother in a confused way, nodded her head slightly, then walked back towards the palace to her chambers.  
  
Waiting for his daughter to be far enough away so she wouldn't be able to hear Legolas than spoke; "My love, we have to tell her. We cannot wait until her actual birthday. She needs time to think through her decision. We have already waited long enough."  
  
Aidyn sighed heavily, "I know, Legolas. I am afraid of her reaction. I do not wish her to be angry with me or ashamed of the human blood that runs in her veins. I could not bare that. It is such a heavy burden to place on her. Lorin, is so young melamin. And though I appreciate my human heritage, I do not think I could handle it if her decision was mortality. I do not wish to watch my child grow old and perish into the shadow."  
  
"Lorin's decision would affect more than just herself, yes, but I trust my daughter to make the right decision. She may look like me, but she has your heart. Trust her, my love."  
  
Smiling Aidyn leaned forward and kissed Legolas' lips gently. She pulled away and leaned her head on his shoulder. The words Arwen spoke to her 18 years ago ran through her mind. We have to trust fate and their hearts when the time comes for them to choose...... 


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later Lorin, Aidyn, and Legolas arrived in Gondor. The royalty of Gondor greeted the royalty of Mirkwood.  
  
"Ailin, cousin!" Lorin exclaimed running into her cousin's arms.  
  
"It is good to see you, Lorin. I have missed you terribly," Ailin replied.  
  
Pulling back, Lorin turned to her aunt and uncle, "Aunt Arwen, Uncle Aragorn, I have missed you as well." She embraced them both.  
  
"How fares my favorite niece?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Giggling Lorin replied, "I am your only niece, uncle."  
  
"That makes you even more special, princess," Arwen said smiling.  
  
Legolas and Aidyn talked to Aragorn and Arwen, as their daughters went off to speak of other matters.  
  
As Lorin and Ailin walked among the gardens of Gondor, Lorin noticed something different about Ailin.  
  
"Ailin, are you alright? You do not look well," Lorin asked worriedly.  
  
"I am fine cousin. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean your glow has faded and your voice is different. Is something the matter?"  
  
Ailin turned away from Lorin knowing of what she spoke. She had promised her mother and father and aunt and uncle that she would not tell Lorin of the choice she made and the choice Lorin would have to make very soon. Five days from now.  
  
"Don't be silly, cousin. I am perfectly fine. Perhaps the changes you notice are from the love I feel in my heart."  
  
"Ah, yes, how is Kalin?" asked Lorin smiling.  
  
"Absolutely perfect. He is in training right now, but we shall see him later at dinner."  
  
"How I envy you. I wish I could find love like that."  
  
Ailin tucked her arm through Lorin's; "You will find it one day. I promise."  
  
Legolas, Aidyn, Aragorn, and Arwen walked around the palace halls discussing Lorin.  
  
"You must tell her Aidyn. You cannot wait until her birthday and expect her to make a decision right away," Aragorn said.  
  
"I know this, but I am afraid. I do not know what of and I don't know why I waited so long," replied Aidyn with sadness in her eyes.  
  
Legolas laced his fingers with his wife's and squeezed gently, "We will tell her tonight. All of us. She will need her family."  
  
"I agree. She will notice sooner or later that Ailin isn't immortal though she has every other elven trait," said Arwen.  
  
Nodding, Aidyn laid her head on her husband's shoulder and fought back the tears that desperately wanted to fall.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Lorin. It has been too long," Kalin said embracing his friend.  
  
"I hope Ailin is treating you well. Everyone knows she can be quite stubborn at times," Lorin said smiling.  
  
"Very funny cousin," Ailin replied taking the arm that Kalin had offered.  
  
"I thought so. Tell me Ailin do you know of what everyone wishes to speak with me about?"  
  
"I am not sure," Ailin said lying. Kalin looked at her and she met his gaze. He knew the truth and patted Ailin's hand reassuringly. Ailin was afraid that her cousin would be extremely angry with her for not telling her.  
  
"Oh well. I'm not going to worry about it now. Let us eat"  
  
A few hours had passed and Ailin had gone to walk Kalin out of the dining hall. Everyone was waiting for her return and Lorin could feel the tension in the room. It was becoming hard for her to breathe. Moments later, Ailin entered the dining hall and sat in her seat beside her father.  
  
The silence was deafening. Finally, Lorin spoke, "I want to know what is going on. I can feel the despair in this room. I can sense a shadow and I know it has to do with me. Someone please tell me what is going on."  
  
Legolas sighed heavily and decided he would begin first; "Lorin, your mother and I have something very important to tell you. In five days time you will turn 18 and you must make a very important decision. Before we tell you what the decision is about, there is something else that must be brought to your attention."  
  
"You, my darling daughter, not only have elf blood running through your body, but human blood as well. My father was an elf and my mother was a mortal. They died when I was very young. Your grandmother and grandfather, Niere and Valon of Kalwood took me into their home for they knew my parents very well. They raised me and were my parents in every sense of the word. Knowing that I was a mixed blood, your grandparents knew that when I turned 18 I would have to choose between being mortal or having the gift of immortality. And that Lorin, is the decision that you have to make," Aidyn said keeping her eyes away from her daughter's face.  
  
Lorin's face showed no sign of emotion. She was hurt, angry, and shocked. Why had they kept this from her?  
  
"I don't know what to say," she whispered.  
  
Silence once again filled the room. Realization finally set in and Lorin turned her head towards Ailin.  
  
"You are mortal. That is why your voice is different and your glow is gone. Because Aunt Arwen has elf blood and Uncle Aragorn is human, you had to make the same choice. You chose mortality to be with Kalin. How could you not tell me?" Lorin asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Do not be angry with Ailin. It was an agreement between us and your parents that we would not tell you. Your mother and father wanted to be the one to tell you," Arwen said.  
  
"Yet they waited until I am five days away from turning 18 to make the most important decision of my life," Lorin replied glaring at her parents.  
  
"We were afraid and didn't know how to tell you. It is my fault. Do not blame your father. I was the one who waited so long to tell you," Aidyn pleaded.  
  
"Everyone I love has lied to me. You have all kept a secret from me that will change my life." Lorin stood and looked into the eyes of everyone at the table.  
  
"Lorin, please, we're all here to discuss this with you so that you can make the right decision," Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes, cousin. We want to help you," said Ailin.  
  
"As of right now I do not want to speak to any of you. All of you have betrayed my trust. I will hear no one's opinion on this matter. It is my decision. And as of right now," Lorin said turning to face her parents with complete anger in her eyes, "I would choose mortality then to spend eternity with parents who would lie to their own daughter." With that Lorin ran out of the room in tears. 


End file.
